My Monkey
by forever-cosplay
Summary: Saruhiko realizes he loves Yata, but what happens when Yata doesn't want to return the feelings? Sarumi 2 chapter fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**My Monkey**_

**Rating**: T-M for yaoi bits

**Characters**: M. Yata, S. Fushimi

**Genre**: Romance (Sarumi)

**Summary**: Saruhiko is set on hating MIsaki but what happens after one encounter changes all that? What will he do since Misaki is set on killing him? (2 chapter story)

**Setting**: Around episode 5

Chapter 1: Leave me Alone

(Fushimi Pov)

*Tsch* I said letting out my signature noise as I scratched my burnt off Homura mark. "Mi~Sa~Ki~" I let out as I walked through the school island. Trying to find this killer has become such a pain. I just wanted to waltz over to Homura and tease Misaki for a bit. Unfortunately I was stuck with such a lame and boring mission. I walked into another classroom and hacked the computers to try and find a match. Then I heard a whole lot of shouting coming from outside. I looked out the window to see Misaki. An evil grin came across my face as I saw him and I walked outside.

"Mi~sa~ki~" I said as I stood there while he argued with that fatso. "SARUHIKO!" He yelled at me. "How dare you show your face in front of me!" Misaki yelled in front of me. Misaki got ready to charge at me, when I drew my sword. "Fushimi, ready for emergency battle!" I said as I held my sword in front of my face. Countering Misaki's attack, I began to let out an evil laugh. Then all my senses went dull, I knew Misaki was shouting at me, but I couldn't tell what he was shouting at me. My chest started to hurt, every time I looked at him, this was interfering with the fight and I didn't like it. What was wrong with me? Then thankfully or not, Awashima stepped in to stop the fight.

As I sat on my bed, I was trying to figure out what was happening to me. I pulled out a photo of Misaki and I, and once again, my chest hurt. I moved my hand over to where it hurt and realised it was my heart. It was beating harder and faster every time I saw Misaki. Did I like him? No way, he and I are both guys, so it's wrong… isn't it? I became confused and wanting to see Misaki. Would he actually feel the same way? No way, he hates me. "Misaki," I said to myself before going to bed.

I looked up at the old Homura sign. "I wonder if they will kill me if I walk in there?" I asked myself. "Meh, Seri comes and drinks here and she's part of Scepter 4, I'll be fine," I said before opening the door. All heads turned my way, some with extreme hate. "Where's Misaki?" I asked. "What do you want?" He said as he walked out from a room he was in. "We need to talk," I said as I looked towards the door. "As you can see, I am not wearing my Scepter 4 uniform, so I don't have my sword and these clothes aren't suitable for hiding weapons," I said while some Homura guy came to check. "He's all clear," The member said standing back. "Fine," Misaki said walking towards me and out the door, while I followed him out. He dragged me back to the old alleyway where he found out I joined Scepter 4. "So what do you want to talk about?" MIsaki asked me. I placed both my hands behind his head and kissed him. Misaki was obviously surprised and tried to break free, but I managed to gain entrance into his mouth, him hating me even more now, he stepped on my foot. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he asked me. "A kiss," I said as if it was nothing. "I know it was a kiss but why? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked getting angry. "Last night, after our fight, I realised I love you," I said as I grabbed Misaki's waist holding him close. "NO!" He said pushing away. "Hell no, I hate you and on top of the fact that we are both guys!" He said angrily at me *tsch* I said as I started to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Monkey**_

**Rating**: T-M for yaoi bits

**Characters**: M. Yata, S. Fushimi

**Genre**: Romance (Sarumi)

**Summary**: Saruhiko is set on hating MIsaki but what happens after one encounter changes all that? What will he do since Misaki is set on killing him? (2 chapter story)

**Setting**: Around episode 5

Chapter 2: I love you

(Yata Pov)

As I saw Fushimi walk away, my body moved on its own and grabbed his hand. He turned around and I blushed slightly. "Hey, how about we go catch up over coffee or something? I mean, when you said you were leaving Homura, we never ended our friendship," I said. Saru gave out a laugh. "Okay sure," He said smiling. "THIS ISN'T A DATE OR ANYTHING!" I yelled hoping he wouldn't think so. As Saru started talking about something, my own thoughts in my head where to loud. I can't let him know, I thought, or can I tell him how I feel? As we sat at the coffee shop we sat bagging out everything just like we use to in the good old days. "And how frustrating is that stupid black dog?" I asked as we ranted about the current Totsuka problem. "Hey, Misaki, do you remember the old amusement park we use to go to when we were kids?" Saru asked out of the blue. "Yea, I remember when you got lost, you started to cry like a baby till I found you," I said teasingly. "Do you wanna go back there for a bit?" He asked me. "Sure why not," I said as I placed money on the table.

"So what do you want to go on first?" I asked Saru. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel. Haven't been on one of those in years," Saru said dragging me off to the Ferris Wheel. As we sat in the carriage, my heart was beating fast. I was sitting in such a small space with Saruhiko. My heart was beating, and my face was turning red. "You okay?" Saru asked seeing my red face. He sat next to me to feel my forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever, do you want to go back to Homura and rest after this?" He asked. I shook my head in a 'no'. I looked up to Saru. "Yes?" He asked. I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I gave a quick smile and kissed Saru. I could tell he was surprised. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. As I pulled my face away, I looked at Saru again with a smile. He smiled back and he put my on his knees. "H-hey, what are you doing?" I asked him. "It's easier for me to kiss you this way," He said before he licked my nose, sending me fire truck red. As he kissed me, He hugged me tight, and I slowly wrapped my arms around him to hug him back. As our foreheads touched, I smiled at Saru.

"I love you Saru,"

"I love you too, Yata,"

"Ahh, you called me Yata, I know, only you can call me Misaki,"

"Alright Misaki, I love you Misaki,"

We both realised that if we stayed in our current position any longer, we would get a lot of strange stares from people in the line so I quickly sat on the other seat.

On our way back, we were walking hand in hand smiling and laughing about everything. "Come back over to my apartment, and we can stay like this a while longer," Saru said out of the blue. "Alright," I said blushing as we walked towards his apartment.

(Saruhiko Pov)

"I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home," I said to Misaki as we walked into my apartment. As I walked into the bathroom, I decided to take a nice long and hot shower. Taking my time so I could think more and more about Misaki. When I came out, I saw Misaki sitting at my kotatsu sleeping. Laughing, I picked him up and put him in my bed so he could sleep and keep warm, I wriggled into bed next to him, hugging Misaki, I fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review of what you thought. It really helps me out. Want sequel? Let me know, I am more than happy to write one.**

**My K help me save you will be updated soon. If you haven't read it, be sure to read it. I am also writing another K fanfiction called Memories Reborn. Be sure to check that one out when I upload it.**

**Til next time~**

**Forever-cosplayer is out. **


End file.
